


Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Fifth

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Homecoming [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's M.I.A., Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kind of painful but not really because everything's fine, M/M, army!au, happy end, or was...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am sorry to tell you, Mr. Winchester, but we are currently not aware of the whereabouts of Private Dean Winchester. There has been no contact with him for a week. At this point we must consider the worst." All Castiel could do was not break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean came Home from War - the Fifth

Getting the call was like getting shot in the heart and having a stone in your stomach.

"Castiel Winchester?" The cold deep voice asked. Castiel almost got a heart attack.

"Yes?" He asked slowly. "Is he-" He started, assuming the worst.

"I am sorry to tell you, Mr. Winchester, but we are currently not aware of the whereabouts of Private Dean Winchester. There has been no contact with him for a week. At this point we must consider the worst." All Castiel could do was not break down. 

"I am deeply sorry." The man said. Castiel nodded but then remembered he was on the phone.

"Thank you." He forced out.

This couldn't beﾅ no, Dean wasn't- it just couldn't be. He was Dean freaking Winchester he didn't just disappear. He would come back to himﾅ he always did. He promised. He promised to be there in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.

'Until death do us part' a little voice in Castiel's head said, ripping him out of his shock. Castiel tumbled to the ground, sobs shaking him.

-five years later- 

It seemed surreal, standing there on the pavement, looking at the house he bought over ten years ago. He remembers all the worries his family and friends had 'you're going to fast, Dean' and 'you barely know him' but he didn't give a shit and he married Cas and they bought this house and everything was perfect.

Until Dean got deployedﾅ that alone wasn't the problem. The problem was that Dean was hold captive and that for five years. He hadn't been here in six years. Part of him hoped that Cas had gotten over him and was now happy with a new family, another part hoped that he'd waited for him. He took a deep breath, walking down the path to the house. He ran a finger over the sign at the doorbell. It still said 'Winchester', that made him smile. He took another deep breath before ringing. 

It took quite some time but then the door opened and there he was, the only face that made Dean endure five years of barely anything to eat and drink and god so many of his fellow soldiers that weren't as strong as he was.

"Dean?" Cas asked, his voice barely there. Dean felt tears rise in his eyes and couldn't find his voice so he just nodded. He saw all the emotions cross over Cas's face. Surprise, confusion, joy, loveﾅ all of them mixed with pain and loss, something that Dean never wanted to see on his beautiful husband's face. 

"I'm really here, Cas." He whispered, feeling his own voice tremble. Cas's eyes filled up with tears as he continued to stare at Dean. 

"You're aliveﾅ" Cas said. Dean nodded and then he was pulled into a hug, Cas's arms tight around his chest, hands fisted in the fabric of Dean's uniform. "I thought I lost youﾅ" Cas whispered. "I thought you were dead." Dean pulled him closer.

"I love you." He said because it was the only thing that seemed important to him in that moment. These three words and Castiel, right there in his arms.

 

The stood there for at least five minutes just holding onto each other, listening to each other's breaths. When Dean pulled back he saw the Cas's cheeks were wet. He smiled and cupped his husband's face, wiping away the tears. Cas leaned into his touch.

"I love you too." Cas said, smiling up at Dean. Dean looked down for a moment, biting his lip.

"Have you- Did you move on?" Dean asked. "Do you have someone-" 

"No." Castiel interrupts his question. "I promised, Dean, I promised to only love you, forever." 

"Cas, I was M.I.A. for more than five years, I wouldn't want you to be alone-" Dean started but Cas cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. Dean relaxed almost instantly, his hands gliding to Cas's neck. The kiss was sweet and slow, not urgent or even hot, just a gentle press of lips, promising each other that their feelings were still the same after six years of being apart.

"I missed you so damn much, Dean." Cas mumbled against his lips, not yet ready to let go of the kiss. Dean's llips stretched into a smile.

"I missed you too." He said, his thumb stroking Cas's skin.


End file.
